


tell me

by sweetcocoabutter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcocoabutter/pseuds/sweetcocoabutter
Summary: Taeyong needs to do a job: to eliminate Prince Youngho of Kwangya. Prince Youngho, the prince with a golden heart. With his beggar disguise and  smart mind, he's sure that he'll be able to do his job properly. The catch? Prince Youngho seems to like being threatened by a man holding a knife.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	tell me

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent fic for myself because I absolutely love this prompt I saw in twt. This is my first fic so forgive me for fucking this shit up.

Ever since he was young, he was taught that if you want to live, you must learn how to fight. Growing up in the slums of Kwangya taught him to be stronger and braver, and with the help of some sketchy man he met somewhere, Taeyong became one of the well-known hitman in the kingdom. He never misses a target, and he does his job cleanly, not a single speck of a trace can be found. 

"This is going to be... interesting," Yuta said when he read Taeyong's next job. An assasination. It will be a lot more easier if his next victim is not Prince Youngho, the heir to the throne. A rich businessman wants the young prince dead because he keeps on messing with his businesses. Whether it's the pubs or fields that employs slaves from neighboring kingdoms, Prince Youngho thinks that all of this must be stopped at once. In the back of Taeyong's mind, he kind of feels bad for killing the prince. He must admit that he's been an exceptional public servant, not to mention his exceptional looks and god-like body. But work is work, and liking someone so out of his league will not pay his rent and fill his stomach with food. 

"I know, and just the thought of infiltrating the palace makes my head hurt. How am I supposed to kill the prince if I can't even think of a way to pass the royal gates?" 

"You're Taeyong the Ripper. You'll be able to figure it out. And besides, do you really need to enter the palace in order to kill him? You can just wait for him to do his weekly visit to the city then strike him down, you know?" 

"I'm not going to risk having witnesses. I'd rather work my ass than killing him in front of the whole Kwangya. I'm still trying to live and stay free, Yuta," Taeyong replied before chugging down his beer. He's not scared of someone accidentally hearing his job because he knows that no one will dare to snitch on him. And besides, the pub is usually filled with people like him. People who dirtied their hands with blood for money. It isn't easy being a hitman, but if you are a tramp who doesn't even know how to write things aside from your name, you don't have any choice but to throw your conscience away. 

"I'll find a way, don't worry. I'll make sure that Prince Youngho is down before the 25th," Taeyong declared before leaving his friend and the comfort of the pub. 

"Prince Youngho! Prince Youngho! Come quick! There's a man looking for help outside the gates!" the guard said as he continues to bang on the library's door. It isn't a secret that Prince Youngho has a heart made of gold. He likes helping his subjects, he likes serving them and thinking of new ways to improve their lives. But there are days where people knocks on the palace's huge gates and ask for his help. 

Youngho looks at the beggar in front of him. The man looks so tired, with his clothes ripped and face stained with dirt, Youngho feels like his heart is breaking into pieces. He always promised himself that he'll do his best to make sure that no one in his kingdom will live in poverty and suffer. Of course, he's still got a lot of things to do in order to fulfill this but seeing people like this beggar makes him doubt himself. 

"Madame Seungwan has arrived. Should I let her in, your Majesty?" the maid breaks his train of thought as she informs him the arrival of the royal doctor. 

"Yes please. We need to know how to treat this poor man. He looks so sick and we need to help him immediately," Youngho replied. The maid nods her head before opening the door to the guest room. Seungwan, the doctor, enters the room and immediately walks towards the bed. 

"Hmm, it doesn't look serious but we still need to monitor him, your Majesty. It seems like he hasn't eaten anything for the past few days. I shall tell the cooks to prepare some porridge for him so in case he gains consciousness, he'll be able to fill his starving stomach."

"Thank you for your service. I feel so bad because it feels like I am failing my duties as a prince. I always thought that I am improving my subjects' lives but it seems like I'm just tricking myself into thinking that I am doing great," Youngho said as he cleans the face of the beggar. He can't help but to tell the doctor his thoughts. They have been friends for a long time and she's the only one who listens to his problems. 

"You are doing great, Prince Youngho. Change doesn't happen overnight. It takes some time for change to manifest and you cannot force it to happen. You have to be patient and continue doing your duties as a prince if you want change to happen. I'll tell the cooks to prepare some food for our visitor," Seungwan said before tapping the prince's back. Youngho ignores her and the all he heard was the loud closing of the door. 

Youngho noticed that the water he is using to clean the man's face is turning murky. He lets out a big sigh before going inside the bathroom to change water. He's so focused in cleaning the bowl and the cloth he is using that he didn't even notice the man move from his bed. 

"You're really a kind prince, aren't you? Letting random stranger to enter your home without even checking if they are hiding a weapon inside their pants. I must say, I didn't know that this would work, you know?" Prince Youngho felt something sharp slightly stabbing his side. 

"For someone who haven't eaten anything for days, you sounds very confident with yourself."

"I experienced worse than this. Three days is nothing compared to what I experienced before," the man said as he continues to stab the prince's side with his dagger. 

"I must admit, the disguise is great. I didn't suspect that an unconscious beggar is a hitman that is here to kill me. Aren't you going to do your job now, Mr. Ripper?" Prince Youngho taunts as he turns around to look at Taeyong. 

Taeyong the Ripper. He has heard a lot of rumors about him. No one really knows how he manages to kill his targets cleanly, and now that he's in front of him, he now knows why lots of royalties are scared of him. He even managed to fool him and he must admit that being threatened by Taeyong makes him feel some things that he haven't felt before. 

"Do you know why I'm here, your Majesty? Your kindness brought you to this situation. If you just continue to ignore things and stopped poking your nose into some businesses then you would still be able to live until your coronation," Taeyong said as he smiled sweetly at him. 

"Can you not kill me right now? You know, I'm still young and I haven't dated anyone yet in my entire life so can you move my due date later?"

Taeyong felt like he just dropped his jaw. He never met someone like him, he seems so relaxed and calm, when he knows that Taeyong can easily stab him to death. The prince reached for his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

"You see, I heard a lot of rumors about hitmans like you. And I am so amazed with your disguise! It's so convincing and I need to know how to fool my guards. I need to visit the city looking like that! So I decided that I, Prince Youngho of Kwangya, needs Taeyong the Ripper's help," Youngho tells Taeyong with a huge smile on his face. 

Taeyong can't keep himself from looking at the prince. Maybe it's because of the shock and hunger that he feels like kissing the perfectly shaped lips of the prince. He's so shocked by what Prince Youngho said that he didn't notice his knife dropping into the floor. 

"I can't wait to go visit the city and go on a date with you! Imagine the people's faces when they see us going inside a bakery and buying their most expensive bread! Just thinking about it makes me want to laugh, you know?" Prince Youngho was so immersed in planning their date that they didn't notice Seungwan entering the room. 

"Oh! It seems like you are now awake! I shall go fetch the porridge so you can fill yourself up. And I need to confiscate this knife because I don't like seeing weapons. I am an advocate for peace and knives are weapons used to destroy it," the doctor picks up Taeyong's knife and he feels his soul leaving his body. His cover is blown and his chance to kill the prince is now gone. 

"No need to fetch the porridge, Seungwan. I am going with him to the dining room and help him eat. I shall personally help and feed him," the prince declares before taking his arms and drag him towards the door. Taeyong can't believe that he is stuck with the prince he's supposed to kill and going to a date with him. Maybe he'll do the killing next time. He'll just go with the flow and indulge the prince into his fantasy of going to the city as a beggar. Maybe it's time for Taeyong the Ripper to take a short vacation and be the Taeyong who secretly likes the kind prince who lives behind the huge palace gates.


End file.
